As Long As You Love Me
by the autumn evening
Summary: Sasuke adalah yang pertama kali memulainya. Saat itu mereka masih lima belas tahun. "Sakura?" panggilnya dalam kegelapan kamar mereka. "Apa kau pernah merasa bersalah?" /"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura./ "Karena ingin melakukan sesuatu pada orang yang tidak seharusnya?"/ AU. OneShot. SasuSaku. TWINCEST. FINISHED.


**As Long As You Love Me**

 **By:** the autumn evening

 **Pairing:** Sasuke/Sakura

 **Rating:** M

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, but the story is mine

 **Warning: AU.** OneShot. SasuSaku. KakaSaku. TWINS!SasuSaku. INCEST. Open!Ending .

 **Summary:**

Sasuke adalah yang pertama kali memulainya. Saat itu mereka masih lima belas tahun.

"Sakura?" panggilnya dalam kegelapan kamar mereka. "Apa kau pernah merasa bersalah?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Karena ingin melakukan sesuatu pada orang yang tidak seharusnya?"

.

.

.

Sasuke adalah yang pertama kali memulainya. Saat itu mereka masih lima belas tahun.

"Sakura?" panggilnya dalam kegelapan kamar mereka. "Apa kau pernah merasa bersalah?"

Suara gemerisik selimut terdengar saat Sakura membalikan tubuh untuk menatap saudara kembarnya di ranjang sebelah. Sasuke berbaring membelakanginya, menatap jendela. Tubuhnya kaku.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Karena ingin melakukan sesuatu pada orang yang tidak seharusnya?" kepala Sasuke memutar tigapuluh derajat, mata kirinya bersinar dalam terang bulan. Dia masih diam, menunggu jawaban.

Sakura membenarkan posisi tidurnya di bawah selimut, bibirnya merengut. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kau bicarakan."

Mereka berdua diam untuk waktu yang lama, menahan kantuk dan menunggu untuk kelanjutan obrolan. Lalu Sasuke bangkit dan berdiri. Ia berjalan dengan kaki telanjang di atas karpet bulu dan berdiri menjulang di samping ranjang Sakura. Sakura menatap bayangan saudara kembarnya bingung.

Dengan gerakan ragu, Sasuke menyentuh pipi Sakura dengan tangan dinginnya, menunggu reaksi. Melihat Sakura yang hanya diam saja, dia bergerak lebih jauh, menangkap bibir _plump_ dengan bibirnya. Dalam sebuah ciuman lembut, dan murni. Itu adalah ciuman pertama mereka.

Sasuke memundurkan kepalanya setelah beberapa detik, mengakhiri ciuman. Pemuda itu hanya berdiri di sisi ranjang, sebelum kembali menuju ranjangnya sendiri.

Sakura menatap langit- langit kamar dengan selimut tinggi sampai ke dada. Rasa kantuk sirna tanpa bekas. Beberapa jam dia terjaga dalam hening, memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi, sebelum pada akhirnya jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

Sakura terkadang menatap Hyuga Neji sedikit lebih lama daripada dia menatap yang lainnya. Bukan tatapan berhasrat atau semacamnya. Lebih seperti tatapan kagum, cinta monyet, ketertarikan pada sosok tipe ideal, sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia dapatkan.

Sasuke tahu tentang itu. Semua orang tahu.

Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura diam- diam melirik Neji, membuat Sasuke tergelitik geli dan menatap Sakura dengan seringai jahilnya. Terkadang Sakura tidak percaya bahwa mereka adalah saudara kembar. Walau Sakura memiliki beberapa bagian wajah yang sama dengan Sasuke—namun dalam versi lebih lembut dan feminin—Sakura tidak bisa menirukan seringai jahil Sasuke.

"Coba ajak dia jalan," saran Sasuke suatu hari, mereka sedang berada di depan loker setelah pulang sekolah. Pemuda raven itu mengangkat alis, menyikut gadis merah muda di sebelahnya.

Naruto—sahabat mereka—menggelengkan kepala, "Kau buang- buang waktu saja, Teme. Aku sudah sering menyuruh Sakura-chan untuk mengajak Neji kencan. Tapi dia sepertinya sudah cukup puas hanya menatap Neji dari jauh."

Sakura memicingkan mata pada kedua sosok di hadapannya, bibirnya terbuka tidak percaya. "Uh, kalian berdua tahu kalau dia pacaran dengan Shion, kan? Dia tidak akan suka kalau aku mengajak pacarnya keluar."

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, "Siapa tahu dia ingin _up grade_."

" _Up grade_ , huh, Uchiha?" kata Shion yang saat itu berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka, "Kau seperti sudah tahu dengan pasti kalau kembaranmu lebih baik dari aku?" Lanjutnya dengan nada sarkastik. Dia menatap Sasuke dan Sakura dengan tatapan penuh makna, bibirnya menyeringai jahat."Oh! tentu saja kau tahu, kau sudah mencobanya sendiri, kan?" Beberapa siswa yang kebetulan berada cukup dekat dengan mereka berhenti untuk melihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Ekspresi Sasuke datar untuk beberapa detik, sebelum berubah menggoda. "Kau tahu, Sakura," mulainya, melangkah ke sebelah Sakura dengan merangkul kembarannya mendekat. "Jangan ajak Neji jalan. Aku menginginkanmu untukku sendiri." Sasuke memajukan bibirnya berlebihan dan menciumi pipi Sakura dengan suara keras.

Kerumunan siswa tertawa melihat tanggapan main-main Sasuke, ketegangan seketika menghilang. Wajah Shion merengut sebal dan memalingkan wajah tidak senang. Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepala terhibur.

Sasuke menyeringai dan menepuk pundak Sakura. "Aku tunggu di parkiran," kata Sasuke, lalu menyampirkan tasnya di bahu dan meninggalkan loker.

Setelah selesai meletakan buku ke dalam loker dan memasukan buku tugas ke dalam tas,Sakura berjalan pergi sambil masih berusaha mengabaikan rona merah menahan malu.

.

.

.

Selalu ada rumor tentang mereka, tentu saja.

Mereka terlalu dekat, bahkan untuk ukuran saudara kembar. Amat jarang menemukan mereka tanpa satu sama lain. Ketergantungan di antara keduanya sudah melegenda.

Sakura mengabaikan hampir semua itu; bisikan-bisikan, suara kekehan di belakang, tatapan penuh selidik mereka. Semua hanyalah bahan obrolan dari hasil menerka-nerka. Tidak ada yang sepenuhnya percaya. Mereka tidak benar-benar tahu yang sebenarnya.

Namun kenyataan di balik semua itu membuat Sakura gelisah, ketakutan. Dia bertanya- tanya, apa yang akan terjadi seandainya ada seseorang yang sungguh mengetahui kebenarannya? Apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka ketahuan? Memikirkan tentangnya membentuk ketakutan raksasa di kepala Sakura. Rasa takut yang teramat sering muncul ke permukaan, mengancam dan mencekiknya.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak memedulikan hal itu.

"Lalu?" katanya, saat suatu hari Sakura mengungkapkan rasa khawatirnya. "Apa yang terjadi pada kita bukan urusan mereka. Persetan dengan mereka."

Sakura menghela nafas frustasi. "Aku hanya bilang kalau kita harus lebih berhati-hati. Kau mengerti maksudku, kan?"

"Aku tidak bilang kita tidak perlu hati-hati. Aku ingin mengatakan kalau tidak ada seorangpun yang benar- benar percaya kalau kita 'sungguh bersama'." Kata Sasuke dengan mengutip kata 'bersama' dengan menekuk dua jari di kedua sisi kepala. "Dan tidak akan ada yang percaya walau itu adalah kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Kau mencemaskan hal yang tidak perlu, Sakura. Kau terlalu khawatir."

Sakura memejamkan mata, mencoba untuk bersabar menghadapi Sasuke. "Dan kau terlalu tidak khawatir."

Sasuke merangkulnya, tubuh depannya menempel pada tubuh bagian samping Sakura. "Hey," dia menangkap dagu Sakura sebelum menyelipkan lidah pada bibir merekah itu, membuat kembarannya meleleh dalam sentuhannya. Sasuke menggumam di sela ciuman, "Tidak akan ada yang bisa menghancurkan apa yang kita punya. Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi."

Sasuke terhuyung mengarahkan tubuh mereka menuju ranjang.

"Besok Naruto mengajak bermain game yang baru dia beli," kata Sasuke, nafasnya berat, wajahnya tenggelam di leher Sakura. "Mau ikut?"

Sakura menyisir rambut Sasuke dengan jemarinya. "Oke," jawabnya, perasaannya masih campuran antara _euphoria_ dan kecemasan.

Sakura memendam kecemasannya setelah itu.

.

.

.

Naruto tidak pernah bertanya tentang hubungan mereka.

Sakura yakin ada saat di mana sahabat pirangnya itu ingin membahasnya. Dia sering menatap Sakura dengan sepasang mata birunya, pertanyaan lekat di lidahnya. Namun pemuda pirang itu tidak juga menanyakannya selama hampir satu tahun. Sampai ulangtahun ke enam belas sahabat kembarnya.

Saat itu hanya ada mereka bertiga di rumah Naruto, duduk di sofa dalam gelap menonton saluran komedi di tv kabel. Orangtua Naruto sedang keluar kota mengunjungi nenek yang sedang sakit. Jadi mereka hanya bertiga sepanjang malam.

Dalam temaram sinar televisi, Sakura meregangkan tubuh di bawah selimut yang Naruto bawa dari kamarnya. Dia melirik Sasuke yang jatuh tertidur di pundak Sakura. Pemuda itu mendengkur pelan, bibirnya sedikit terbuka dengan mata terpejam. Sakura tersenyum.

"Kalian sungguh saling mencintai." Ujar Naruto tiba- tiba.

Sakura menoleh pada Naruto yang sedang duduk di sofa lain di sebelahnya, menatap mereka cermat. "Iya?" jawab Sakura dengan nada bertanya.

Naruto diam beberapa saat, ekspresinya tak terbaca. Lalu menghela nafas dan menunduk menatap lutut. Suara penonton di televisi tertawa keras, Naruto menekan tombol _mute_. "Aku tidak pernah membahas ini pada siapapun," mulainya hati- hati. "Tidak akan pernah. Aku tidak yakin apakah aku ingin tahu bagaimana hubungan kalian yang sebenarnya. Tapi kau adalah sahabatku. Begitu juga Teme, walau dia brengsek kadang- kadang."

"Dia _Teme_ kita." kata Sakura, bibirnya memaksakan sebuah senyuman.

Naruto mengigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau mengerti apa yang kalian lakukan, Saku-chan. Sekarang semua ini mungkin masih baik- baik saja. Namun tidak akan selamanya begitu."

Sakura tidak menjawabnya, telapak tangannya berkeringat.

"Apa Teme memaksamu?" tanya Naruto saat Sakura tidak juga bersuara.

"Apa?" Sakura terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, "Tentu saja tidak!"

Naruto mengamatinya sebentar sebelum menggelengkan kepala, "Lupakan ucapanku," lanjutnya. Dia melengkungkan senyum. "Selamat ulangtahun, Sakura."

"Terimakasih," jawab Sakura pelan.

Sasuke menggumam dalam tidurnya

.

.

.

Hujan mulai turun, lalu deras, dan petir terdengar dari kejauhan saat angin melewati sela dedaunan. Sasuke dan Sakura berlari melewati halaman menuju pintu belakang, memasuki rumah lewat pintu dapur.

"Basah semua..." gumam Sakura, "lagipula sudah saatnya mencuci pakaian," lanjutnya melepaskan jaket yang basah kuyup.

Sasuke menatapnya dengan mata sayu. "Nanti saja," katanya sebelum mendorong pelan tubuh Sakura ke dinding sebelah mesin cuci. "Tou-san sedang pergi."

Sakura menelan ludah, "Iya?"

Sasuke menyeringai dan meraih rambut merah muda, menariknya pelan ke belakang. Bibirnya panas dan basah di leher Sakura, leher dan gigi menjelajah di kulitnya. Sakura melenguh, kedua lutut lemas seketika.

"Kamar," kata Sasuke, dan mereka menaiki tangga dalam diam.

Berbaring tanpa penutup, tangan Sakura mencengkeram selimut di bawah sentuhan jemari Sasuke. "Masih sakit," bisiknya dengan mata memejam.

Gerakan jari di bawahnya berhenti digantikan Sasuke, siap dan keras. "Sial. Sempit sekali, selalu. Kau memang tercipta untukku."

Sakura mengigil, "Tidak pakai pengaman?" tanyanya, terengah saat Sasuke mulai bergerak.

Sasuke mencium pundaknya. " Aku ingin mengeluarkannya di dalam. Aku ingin merasakannya, ingin membuatmu merasakannya." tangannya meremas dada Sakura, kencang. "Ambil semuanya."

Sasuke tidak pernah melakukan ini dengan cepat. Tidak pernah terburu-buru untuk selesai. Pelan, menarik ulur sampai Sakura berada di ujung, lalu kembali bergerak amat perlahan sebelum membawanya naik kembali. Setelahnya puncak terasa sangat nikmat sampai rasanya sekarat.

Sakura menekan wajahnya ke bantal dan merintih, perasaannya meluap. Tangan Sasuke di kulitnya, tepat di mana jantungnya berada.

"Shhh... tidak apa- apa, Sakura."

Sakura menahan isakan. Selalu begini setelah mereka selesai, rasa bersalah menghujaninya bertubi-tubi. Tenggorokannya terasa ketat, matanya berkaca- kaca siap menumpahkan air mata. "Kepana begini? Apa yang salah dengan kita?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Sasuke, nadanya keras dan menusuk. "Tidak ada." Pemuda itu meraih dagu Sakura, agar mereka dapat saling menatap, pandangan terkunci. "Mereka yang salah."  
.

.

.

Orangtua mereka tidak pernah curiga. Namun setiap Sakura bangun dengan rasa perih atau tanda ciuman baru di tubuhnya, perasaan bersalah mengumpul di perutnya, memaksanya memuntahkan kembali sarapannya.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak menunjukan rasa penyesalan yang sama.

.

.

.

Tsunade mengizinkan mereka memilih teman satu kelompok untuk berbagi kamar dalam acara wisata sekolah. "Lakukan sesuka kalian, jangan buat masalah," kata wanita pirang itu dengan nada bosan.

Sakura dan Sasuke berpasangan dengan Naruto dan Ino dan menempati satu kamar di lantai dua. Mereka menaiki elevator dan meletakan tas di lantai sebelah televisi.

"Aku mandi duluan," kata Ino dan melangkah melewati teman- temannya menuju pintu kamar mandi.

"Aku akan pesan pizza," kata Naruto. Dia duduk di ranjang sebelah meja telepon.

Sakura menarik Sasuke menjauh dan berbisik agar hanya mereka berdua saja yang mendengar. "Aku tidur dengan Ino, kau dengan Naruto."

Ekspresi Sasuke berubah gelap beberapa detik. Dia tersenyum dan meninju pelan lengan Sakura. "Tentu saja."

Pizza pesanan mereka datang tiga puluh menit kemudian, tepat setelah Naruto selesai mandi. Sakura duduk di sebelah Ino di sofa panjang, mereka makan sambil menonton film.

Saat Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi, hanya dibalut handuk yang amat rendah di pinggul. "Sisakan untukku, orang- orang rakus."

Dia melangkah mendekat dan mengambil satu _slice_ pizza dari belakang, melewati pundak Sakura. Wangi segar sampo dan sabun menguar dari tubuhnya. Sakura terbatuk dan berdiri.

"Giliranku," katanya lalu meraih handuk dan baju gantinya.

.

.

.

"Sasu, kita itu apa?"

Sasuke mendongak untuk menatap Sakura, ia tengah ia menyandarkan kepalanya di pangkuan Sakura. Matanya lebar, bulu mata hitam panjang menyapu sampai ke pipi. _T-shirt_ nya sedikit terangkat, menampakan sedikit otot perut di atas celana _jeans_ nya. Sasuke terlihat sangat tampan seperti ini, rasanya aneh memikirkan hal itu, karena mereka kembar. Sakura tidak pernah berpikir bahwa dia dan Sasuke terlihat mirip. Belahan jiwa, mungkin, namun mereka adalah dua manusia berbeda.

"Apanya?"

Sakura mendesah, "Kau tahu lah."

Sasuke menguap dan mendudukan diri. Dia meletakan kedua lutut di luar paha Sakura, mendorong gadis itu agar berbaring. "Kenapa kau selalu memikirkan semua hal? Apa penting memberikan nama pada setiap hubungan?"

Tenggorokan Sakura terasa mengetat, jantungnya melompat merasakan tangan Sasuke merayap di bawah bajunya dan menariknya lepas melewati kepala dengan begitu mudah. "Karena tidak seperti seseorang yang aku kenal, aku memikirkan masa depan. Dan konsekuensi yang mungkin terjadi."

"Uh-huh," Sasuke mengunci lengan Sakura di atas kepalanya. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah masam. "Jadi aku bukan bagian dari masa depanmu?" tanya Sasuke, monoton. "Begitu maksudmu?"

"Apa? Bukan! Tentu saja bukan begitu."

Sasuke tersenyum licik. "Kalau begitu diam."

Lidahnya menyapu sepanjang perut Sakura, menciumi dadanya. "Aku akan menciummu di bawah sana."

Sakura memejamkan mata. "Oke."

.

.

.

Kakashi Hatake adalah asisten pribadi ayah mereka. Dia masih muda, berumur sekitar awal dua puluhan, selalu bermuka masam dan datang berkunjung setiap Senin pagi untuk sarapan bersama.

Sakura mungkin sedikit menyukainya.

"Ayah masih mandi," kata Sakura saat dia membuka pintu. "Masuk saja. Membaca koran atau apa?"

Kakashi mengangguk, melewatinya dan menuju dapur. Sakura mengikutinya seperti anak kucing yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Sasuke sudah duduk di meja makan, rambut masih basah dengan tangan sibuk menyuap sesendok penuh sereal. Satu tangannya yang lain ia jentikan untuk mendapatkan perhatian Sakura. "Hey, bagaimana kalau kau berangkat dengan Naruto? Aku harus berangkat awal untuk menyelesaikan tugas kelompok."

Sakura mengangkat bahu lalu duduk. "Oke."

"Baguslah." Sasuke bangkit berdiri, mengacak rambut Sakura sambil melangkah keluar. "Sampai nanti!"

Pintu menutup keras.

Kakashi menyandar di kursinya, membuka koran. Sakura terkekeh, "Mengikuti saranku?" komentarnya. Kakashi melirik dari balik korannya sebelum menenggelamkan diri.

.

.

.

"Namanya Hinata, dan lima tahun dari sekarang, kami akan menikah dan punya anak." Kata Naruto, dengan senyum paling lebarnya.

Sasuke memutar bolamata. " _Yeah_. Tapi sebelum berfantasi sejauh itu, setidaknya ajak dia kencan," katanya.

"Sasuke benar," angguk Sakura. "Kau mau ajak dia keluar atau hanya ingin mengarang cerita pada kami?"

Naruto menggaruk kepala gugup. "Entahlah. Akan aku coba, mungkin."

Sakura tersenyum. "Baguslah. Semua akan berjalan lancar. Dia juga menyukaiku, aku bisa melihatnya."

"Makasih." Wajah Naruto terlihat berpikir. "Kau tahu, aku dengar Sai menyukaimu. Sai Shimura?" pemuda pirang itu menambahkan. "Dia kelihatannya baik."

Sasuke menyatukan kedua tangan dan meletakan dagunya di atasnya. Dia menyeringai, "Ya, dia tidak buruk. Coba saja, Sakuuura~"

Sakura menatap Sasuke tajam, curiga. "Boleh," katanya, menantang. Namun seringai Sasuke semakin lebar.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya kalau tidak mau," kata Naruto, menatap dua sahabatnya dengan pandangan tidak nyaman.

Sakura membuka buku di atas meja. "Aku tahu," jawabnya, memilih menyudahi obrolan.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kopimu?" tanya Sakura, menyandar di meja dengan tangan memainkan _resleting_ jaketnya.

"Hmm," jawab Kakashi, tidak mendongak dari korannya.

Sakura mencolek lengannya, "Aku bilang, bagaimana kopinya?"

Kakashi menghela nafas, terlihat tertekan lebih dari siapapun. " Enak," jawabnya. Sakura tersenyum.

"Baguslah. Kalau kerjaan?"

"Lumayan." Jawabnya.

Sakura mengangguk dan menggeser kursinya lebih dekat pada Kakashi. "Apa mereka menyuruhmu melakukan semua pekerjaan yang menyebalkan? Membeli kopi, membeli tisu toilet dan membuat salinan berkas, semacam itu?"

Kakashi menggeser kursinya menjauh.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, ayahnya keluar sambil mengeringkan tangan dengan tisu. "Selamat pagi, Kakashi. Saatnya berangkat." Ayah memeluk Sakura singkat. "Selamat pagi, Sakura. Kau dan Sasuke jangan buat masalah di sekolah."

"Apa maksud ayah?" tanya Sakura berpura- pura tersinggung. Sakura lalu tersenyum pada Kakashi. "Selamat bekerja." Lanjutnya dengan lambaian tangan.

Kakashi hanya mengangguk sambil menyusul ayahnya keluar.

Sasuke menuruni tangga dengan sikat gigi masih berada di sela bibirnya. "Pagi," gumamnya.

Sakura masih menatap ke luar jendela dan melihat mobil ayahnya meninggalkan halaman rumah.

.

.

.

Mereka melakukannya di kursi belakang mobil. Sasuke menggenggam dirinya sendiri dan memainkan Sakura dengan tangannya yang lain, perlahan. Bibirnya sibuk meninggalkan jejak di leher Sakura.

"Kau menginginkan si brengsek itu kan?" katanya, bibir bergetar di kulit Sakura. "Asisten ayah?"

Sakura melenguh merasakan gesekan tangan Sasuke semakin cepat. Dia mengelus dada Sasuke. "Aku mau kau," jawabnya tanpa pikir panjang.

Sasuke menggeram dan mempertemukan kening mereka. "Tidak apa- apa kalau kau mau dia," katanya, sangat pelan, hanya gumaman. "Aku tidak masalah."

"Apa? Aku tidak..." Sakura memundurkan kepala, dia menatap Sasuke yang kini tidak bergerak. "Aku tidak menginginkannya. Sasuke, aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada di kepalamu. Aku tidak tahu sebenarnya kau posesif padaku atau ingin aku menjauh darimu. Sebenarnya apa maumu? Apa kau sungguh tidak masalah kalau aku... menginginkan orang lain?"

Sasuke menatapnya aneh. "Tentu saja kau boleh menginginkan orang lain," jawabnya terhibur, seperti itu adalah hal yang sudah jelas. Dia menarik kembali Sakura dan melanjutkan gerakan jarinya. Mereka sampai dengan cepat.

Sakura jatuh terkulai, menyandarkan kepala ke jendela.

Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan puas. Dia menggenggam tangan Sakura dan meremasnya pelan. "Tapi kau tidak boleh jika tidak menginginkanku."

.

.

.

Sakura membuka pintu lebar, bibirnya sudah melengkungkan senyum. "Hatake-san," sapanya, suaranya mendayu.

Kakashi menatapnya waspada. "Sakura," jawabnya sambil melangkah masuk.

"Aku beli brand kopi baru kemarin." Sakura membuntutinya dekat. "tunggu sampai kau mencicipinya. Pasti kau akan sangat suka."

"Tentu saja," respon Kakashi datar.

Sakura menuang dua cangkir kopi, mendorong satu cangkir ke dekat Kakashi. Sakura menyesap kopinya perlahan. Gadis itu melenguh nikmat. "Uungh, Enak sekali."

Kakashi menatapnya terperangah, lalu segera mengambil koran untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

.

.

.

Kakashi sering memperhatikannya.

Butuh waktu lama untuk Sakura menyadarinya. Dia terlalu sibuk mencoba membuat Kakashi terkesan, sampai tidak dapat melihat semua tanda di hadapannya.

Biasanya saat mereka hanya berdua saja, setiap Senin saat Sasuke masih bermalas- malasan di kamar dan Ayah masih mandi. Sakura menyajikan kopi dan Kakashi menyantap sarapannya sambil membaca koran. Mereka duduk bersama, Sakura berbicara dan Kakashi mendengarkannya. Interaksi yang sangat sederhana.

Kakashi pandai mengenakan topeng agar orang tidak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan sebenarnya. Sakura yakin sembilan puluh persen ketidakramahannya adalah pura-pura. Namun intinya adalah; Kakashi memperhatikannya. Dia mendengarkan apapun yang sedang Sakura bicarakan. Entah tentang film, atau tentang Tsunade sensei atau kisah cinta Naruto. Kakashi membaca koran sambil mendengarkan. Lalu sesekali, dia memperhatikan Sakura dengan kedua mata hitamnya.

Setiap kali Sakura menyadarinya, setiap mata mereka bertemu, Kakashi membuang pandangan. Otot di lehernya akan menegang dan dia tidak akan mengalihkan pandangan dari korannya sampai ayah Sakura keluar. Sakura sudah terlalu sering melihat ekspresi semacam itu, dan dia sangat mengerti apa artinya; rasa bersalah.

Rasa bersalah Kakashi membuat Sakura merasa puas. Kakashi merasa bersalah berarti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa bersalah. Dan itu berarti Sakura memiliki kesempatan.

Sasuke juga menyadari ketertarikan Kakashi. "Kau hampir mendapatkannya," komentar Sasuke, "hanya butuh sedikit dorongan, dan dia akan ada di tanganmu."

Sakura mengernyit, "Aku tidak mau tahu apa maksudmu," kata Sakura. Sasuke mendengus.

"Terserah. Cobalah untuk hati- hati agar dia tidak dipecat. Atau ditangkap polisi. Yap, dia akan dipenjara kalau ketahuan."

.

.

.

Semua berubah suatu malam di bulan Desember saat ayah sedang berada di luar kota dan Sasuke meringkuk di kamar karena demam. Sakura dan Kakashi berdua saja di lantai bawah, hujan turun lebat di luar jendela. Lampu jalan bersinar dan bayangannya kepala alien di kaca jendela.

Mereka tengah duduk di depan televisi yang sedang memutar ulang _Friends_. "Kau tahu, aku sudah besar dan tidak membutuhkan _babysitter_. Aku merasa tersinggung."

"Uh huh. Kakakmu sakit, ayahmu memintaku mengecek keadaannya."

"Aku bisa mengeceknya."

"Dia menginginkan orang dewasa untuk mengeceknya."

"Aku rasa itu hanya alasanmu yang ingin main ke sini. Kau boleh datang kapan saja, tahu."

Kakashi memijat pangkal hidungnya sendiri. Dia terkekeh, "Sial, kau memang mengganggu sekali, ya?"

Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Kau baru saja menyumpah, akan aku beritahukan pada ayah."

"Ayahmu akan setuju dengan pendapatku."

"Yap, kau benar."

Kakashi tersenyum, dan hati Sakura rasanya seperti diremas. _Sial, aku sangat menyukainya,_ pikir gadis merah muda itu.

Ekspresi wajah Sakura pasti menampakan perasaannya, karena detik selanjutnya senyum Kakashi memudar dengan cepat. Alisnya mengerut cemas, ada sesuatu dalam sinar matanya, rasa takut, mungkin. Dia kembali menatap televisi. "Aku pergi saja, biar Sasuke kau yang jaga." Ujar Kakashi, kembali menutup diri.

Sakura menelan ludah. "Aku tidak ingin kau pergi."

Hening. Kakashi menggelengkan kepala. "Sakura..." nadanya mengingatkan. Sakura duduk lebih tegap dan bergeser mendekat.

"Tidak, dengarkan aku dulu. Apapun yang kau pikirkan, bisa tenang dulu? Aku hanya ingin kau duduk saja di sini dan jangan pergi. Mengobrolah denganku."

"Sakura," panggil Kakashi lagi, "...kita tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa."

Sakura tidak lagi mendekat, mengabaikan tubuh Kakashi yang menegang, takut. "Aku menyukaimu," kata Sakura pelan, gugup. "Dan aku pikir kau juga menyukaiku. Jadi kenapa kita tidak..."

Kakashi mendengus, dia meraup wajahnya dengan tangan, pundaknya masih tegang. "Kau tahu pasti alasannya. Aku sudah mendengarmu bicara selama berminggu- minggu, aku tahu aku tidak bodoh." Kakashi menjatuhkan tangannya di kedua sisi tubuhnya. "Kau masih di bawah umur, enam belas tahun."

"Sebentar lagi aku tujuh belas tahun," Sakura menginterupsi. Kakashi menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku mengerti apa yang aku...inginkan. Tentang apa yang aku rasakan. Tapi tidak peduli betapa menggodanya ini sekarang, ini tidak akan berakhir baik."

Kakashi mengatakannya dengan lembut, penuh pengertian. Hal itu membuat mata Sakura memanas ingin menangis. Sakura menghadap langit- langit, menolak untuk menangis dan terlihat seperti anak kecil di depan Kakashi. "Jadi hanya karena umurku?" suara Sakura tertahan. "Bukan karena ayahku?"

Kakashi menghela nafas. "Ada banyak alasan yang membuat ini rumit, Sakura. Kalau kita abaikan alasan- alasan itu dan melakukannya, kita akan menyesali ini seumur hidup kita. Percaya padaku, kau akan menyesalinya. Kau mungkin... menginginkanku, sekarang. Tapi kau akan membenciku karena sudah memanfaatkan kesempatan. Itu pasti. Dan aku akan merasa bersalah." Kakashi memejamkan mata, memalingkan wajah. "Aku minta maaf, tapi kita tidak bisa melakukannya."

Suara hujan dan televisi memenuhi keheningan di antara mereka. Tidak ada gerakan, Kakashi kaku seperti patung, Sakura sedikit mengigil.

Lalu. "Bagaimana kalau kita menunggu?"

Kakashi mendongak, matanya melebar terkejut. "Apa?"

Sakura menatap lutut Kakashi dan bukan wajahnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita menunggu sampai aku resmi delapan belas tahun?"

Kakashi menatapnya lama, dan Sakura menahan nafas, menunggu. "Aku tidak—"

Sakura memotong kalimatnya, "Tidak, dengarkan aku. Maksudku, kau tidak perlu menungguku. Aku yakin banyak yang mendekatimu. Maksudku, kalau aku menjauhimu sampai aku delapan belas tahun, dan kalau kita sama- sama _single_ saat itu, mungkin kita bisa mencobanya?"

Wajah Kakashi terlihat tersiksa, "Sakura, aku tidak memintamu untuk menjauhiku."

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak membahas ini lagi? Hanya satu tahun lagi, aku bisa menunggu."

Kakashi menjeda. "Aku tidak berhak memintamu menunggu." Katanya pada akhirnya.

Sakura mengedikan bahu, "Ini pilihanku sendiri."

Adegan perang di televisi mulai terdengar, suara hujan mereda. Kakashi tertawa pelan, ujung bibirnya terangkat. "Kau akan berubah pikiran," responnya.

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alis, "Tantangan diterima."

.

.

.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Sasuke, menyeruput bubur panas yang Kakashi belikan.

Sakura mematikan lampu mejanya dan masuk ke bawah selimut. "Hasil apa?"

Sasuke menyeruput dengan suara keras. "Jangan pura- pura bodoh. Kencan malam ini dengan Hatake. Apa kau mendapatkan kepuasan?"

Sakura terkekeh. "Tidak. Dia tidak tertarik."

Sasuke menatapnya ragu, terlihat curiga. "Sungguh?"

"Sungguh."

Hening.

"Oke."

Sakura menguap. "Selamat malam."

Lampu meja Sasuke padam semenit kemudian. "Malam." Jawabnya pelan.

.

.

.

Sakura memeluk pundak Naruto di kantin siang itu. "Jadi, kau dan Hinata sudah jadian, huh?"

Naruto tersenyum lebar, mengangguk. "Ya, dia sangat manis. Orangtuanya membuat aku takut, sih."

"Manisnya." Ejek Sasuke.

Naruto mendengus dan menatap Sakura. "Kemarin aku lihat kau mengobrol dengan Sai. Bagaimana, apa ada yang terjadi?"

Sakura menatap kakinya. "Tidak. Kami cuma mengobrol. Sepertinya dia sudah tidak menyukaiku."

"Aww. Sayang sekali."

Sakura mengangkat bahu, "Ya."

Dia merasakan pandangan Sasuke padanya seperti bor yang berusaha melubangi kepalanya.

.

.

.

"Kita ada makan siang dengan Orochimaru siang ini?" tanya Ayah pada Kakashi yang menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Dan _meeting_ dengan perwakilan Perusahaan Akatsuki setelahnya." Lanjut Kakashi.

"Jangan lupa tersenyum dan beramah-tamah, Hatake-san." Komentar Sakura sambil menguap memasuki dapur. Dia masih memakai piyama; hanya _hotpants_ yang sangat pendek dan kaos putih tipis dengan lengan terbuka. Sakura mengelus perutnya, menampakan kulit putih di sana.

Dia mendengar Kakashi terbatuk, dan bersembunyi di balik cangkir kopinya. Wajah pria itu merah menatap meja makan.

Ayahnya merengut, "Hari ini dingin, Saku. Pakai baju yang benar."

Sakura mendudukan diri, "Maaf aku telat bangun."

"Kita ada tamu," kata Sasuke menatap kembarannya.

"Hatake-san tidak keberatan, kan?" Sakura melemparkan senyum.

Kakashi tidak menjawab, meraih koran dan meletakannya di depan wajah.

Sakura menuang jus jeruk dan meneguknya sebelum kembali naik. Sasuke berdiri perlahan. "Aku mau bersiap- siap." Ayahnya mengangguk, "Selamat belajar," kata Ayah.

Sasuke mencoba tidak berlari ke dalam kamar.

"Barusan itu apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan pandangan menuduh, "tidak tertarik, katamu? Dia jelas menginginkanmu," komentar Sasuke menunjuk tubuh Sakura. Sasuke terlihat antara puas dan marah. "Dia pasti akan membayangkanmu sepanjang hari. Setelah melihat tubuhmu sekilas tadi, dia pasti ingin melihat keseluruhannya."

Sasuke menepuk pundak Sakura yang masih tidak merespon sebelum mengambil tas dan keluar kamar. "Aku tunggu di bawah."

.

.

.

Kakashi sedang duduk di kursinya saat Sakura datang ke kantor ayahnya. "Apa Sasuke tahu?" tanya Kakashi tanpa sapaan.

Sakura melihat sekeliling untuk melihat keadaan, "Tahu apa?"

Mata Kakashi menyipit. "Sakura."

"Oke, dia menebaknya sendiri."

Kakashi mengerang. Dia membenturkan kepala ke atas meja. "Sial. Aku akan masuk penjara, kan?"

"Tidak," Sakura hampir berteriak. "Dia hanya berpikir ini lucu. Dia tidak akan mengatakan apapun. Akan aku beritahu dia untuk jangan ikut campur."  
"Apa dia akan mendengarkanmu?" tanya Kakashi tidak yakin. Sakura mengangguk.

"Aku akan memastikannya. Aku tidak ingin kau terkena masalah."

Ekspresi Kakashi melembut. "Terimakasih."

Sakura tersenyum malu. "Sama- sama." Dia melambai menuju kantor ayahnya. Saat dia berbalik, Sakura melihat Kakashi masih menatapnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengelus rambut Sakura pelan, mereka berdua tengah berada di ranjang Sakura. Tanpa bicara, Sasuke mencium lembut bibir Sakura. Dengan sentuhan lembut, tangannya mulai menyentuh Sakura, tidak seperti biasanya. Sakura memejamkan mata, terlena dengan kelembutan sentuhan di tubuhnya.

Sasuke mencumbu seluruh permukaan kulit yang dapat ia raih, menghujani Sakura dengan ciuman seringan kapas. Sampai pada pusat gairah Sakura dan memfokuskan lidahnya di sana, membuat seluruh kulit Sakura terbakar gairah, menginginkan lebih.

"Sasuke..." suara Sakura memohon.

Detik selanjutnya Sasuke mengabulkan pintanya, membuat nafas Sakura terputus. Sakura merangkulkan kedua kakinya memeluk Sasuke lebih erat, menjemput Sasuke dengan pinggul dan desahannya. Puncak tidak pernah datang secepat ini pada keduanya.

Sasuke menjatuhkan diri ke samping tubuh Sakura. Lengannya menutup wajah, menyembunyikan matanya. Bibirnya membentuk garis tipis.

Sakura menatap Sasuke penuh perhatian. "Kau baik- baik saja? Apa ada yang salah?"

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke, dan suaranya penuh dengan perasaan yang Sakura tidak bisa uraikan.

Mereka diam, tidak bergerak.

"Aku mencintaimu." Kata Sasuke tiba- tiba, suaranya terdengar ketakutan dan Sakura tidak pernah mendengar suara Sasuke seperti itu sebelumnya.

Sakura mendudukan diri dan menatap mata Sasuke. "Aku juga mencintaimu," respon Sakura.

Sasuke hanya menatapnya dalam dia. Wajahnya diterangi cahaya yang masuk dari jendela, matanya dingin dan gelap, seperti tidak percaya.

.

.

.

Mereka merayakan ulangtahun ketujuh belas di rumah. Naruto dan ibunya datang, begitu juga Kakashi. Mereka membuka kado bersama dan memakan kue , duduk sambil bercerita. Ini adalah pesta pertama yang terasa seperti pesta orang dewasa dan bukannya anak- anak.

"Kau pasti yang selalu tidak hati- hati," kata Kushina—ibu Naruto—sambil mengelus rambut Sakura. "Sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali kalian bertiga masuk ke UGD dengan wajah bersalah. Sakura-chan pasti yang paling parah lukanya."

"Itu semua salah saudara kembarku," kata Sakura, mengedikan dagu ke arah Sasuke. "Kepalanya selalu penuh ide untuk melakukan hal bahaya."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, dia terlihat tidak bersemangat.

"Dan apa peranku di sini?" tanya Naruto, menambahkan satu _slice_ kue ke piringnya. Sakura tertawa.

"Kau adalah kambing hitamnya, kami menyalahkan semuanya padamu."

"Aku yakin Naruto sebenarnya adalah otak dibalik semua kenakalan kalian." Kushina setuju.

"Kalian hampir membakar rumah saat membuat api unggun tepat di depan pintu dapur," ayah menambahkan.

"Itu ide Sasuke!" Naruto membela diri.

"Ya, aku si anak nakal," Sasuke setuju, mengangkat sebelah alis.

Mereka tertawa meneruskan nostalgia. Naruto mulai menceritakan tentang keluarga Hinata, Kakashi hanya duduk diam dengan senyum terhibur. Pandangannya sesekali bertemu dengan Sakura di sisi lain meja, dan senyumnya berubah lebih lembut. Interaksi rahasia hanya di antara mereka berdua.

Saat pesta berakhir, Sakura mengantar Kakashi sampai pintu untuk mengucapkan selamat jalan.

"Suka kuenya?" tanya Sakura, menyandar di daun pintu.

Kakashi mengangguk, kedua tangannya masuk dalam ke saku celana. "Kuenya enak," jawabnya. Sakura menggigit bibir.

"Selamat malam," kata Sakura, berbalik untuk memasuki rumah.

Kakashi melangkah maju, membuat Sakura berhenti. "Kau sungguh- sungguh," ujar Kakashi dalam suara rendah, terlihat tidak yakin dengan dirinya sendiri. "Kau sungguh ingin menunggu."

Sakura menatap lantai. "Ya," bisiknya, "satu tahun lagi."

Kakashi menelan ludah. "Oke," katanya, wajahnya terlihat senang. "Selamat malam," lanjut Kakashi sambil melangkah pergi.

Sakura menutup pintu, menyandar di sana sebelum naik ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

Sakura terbangun di tengah malam, karena merasakan ketegangan yang melingkupi kamarnya. Dia melihat Sasuke duduk di ranjang, menatap ke luar jendela.

"Sasu?"

Tubuh Sasuke menegang, kedua tangan di sisi tubuhnya menggenggam selimut. "Kau harus memilih," kata Sasuke tiba- tiba, "kau tidak bisa memiliki kami berdua."

Sakura mendudukan diri perlahan. "Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?"

Sasuke menolehkan lehernya, masih belum menatap Sakura. "Aku atau Hatake. Aku ingin kau memilih."

"Oh." Sakura menyingkapkan selimut dan berdiri. Dia mendudukan diri di samping saudara kembarnya. Mata Sasuke berkilat dengan air mata. "Sasuke...kau yang selalu mendorongku untuk mendekatinya."

Sasuke menggeram. "Iya! Sekedar untuk melampiaskan keinginanmu! Untuk bersenang- senang, mencoba sesuatu yang baru, lalu mengakhirinya. Bukan untuk jatuh cinta padanya."

Sakura menegang. "Aku tidak..."

Sasuke menoleh menatapnya. "Kau tidak apa?" dia menatap Sakura tidak percaya, membuat gadis itu memalingkan wajah.

"Tidak mencintainya. Maksudku...mungkin, suatu hari nanti. Tapi sekarang aku belum mencintainya."

Sasuke merengut, memelototi dinding. "Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Sasuke setelah beberapa lama.

Sakura menutup mata. "Tentu saja. Tapi ini bukan tentang itu."

"Lalu ini apa?"

Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya ke tangan. "Ya Tuhan, Sasu," gumamnya, lelah. Bukankah selama ini Sasuke yang menolak memberi embel- embel pada hubunga mereka? "Kita tidak bisa melakukan ini selamanya. Kau harus tahu itu. Kau tahu itu kan?"

Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura dan meremasnya. "Kita bisa terus merahasiakannya," dia berbisik, putus asa untuk meyakinkan Sakura. "Selama ini kita bisa, selanjutnya juga. Kita tidak perlu berhenti, kita bisa lebih berhati- hati."

"Ini bukan tentang berhati- hati." Sakura mengelus punggung tangan Sasuke dengan ibu jari. "Suatu hari, aku pasti menginginkan seseorang yang dapat aku kenalkan pada yang lainnya. Pada Ayah, pada Naruto dan teman- teman kita. Seseorang yang tidak perlu aku sembunyikan."

Sasuke mencengkeram tangannya keras. "Dan seseorang itu Kakashi? Kau tetap harus menyembunyikannya, walau dengan alasan yang berbeda. Dia tidak bisa menjalin hubungan denganmu, kau masih di bawah umur."

Sakura menggeleng, "Kami memutuskan untuk menunggu, agar tidak perlu menyembunyikannya."

"Menunggu?" Sasuke melepaskan tangan Sakura kaget dan berdiri marah. "Kau pikir dia mau menunggu?" dia mendesis. "Kau tidak lihat bagaimana dia melihatmu hari itu di dapur?" Sasuke menyentuh wajah Sakura kasar dengan jarinya. "Dia menginginkanmu. Dia hanya ingin berhubungan seks denganmu. Kau cuma anak kecil baginya. Saat dia seumuran kita sekarang, kau masih sembilan tahun. Pikirkan tentang itu! Kau pikir yang kalian rasakan adalah suatu ikatan spesial? Kalian hanya mengobrol seminggu sekali saat sarapan, itu saja."

Sakura ikut berdiri, rahangnya mengeras. "Aku menyukainya," kata Sakura tegang. "Dia juga menyukaiku. Kami ingin menunggu karena kami tahu tidak akan berakhir baik kalau memulai sekarang. Hal itu penting buatnya, dia ingin melakukannya dengan baik. Kalau dia hanya ingin melakukan seks denganku, dia bisa dengan mudah mendapatkannya."

"Jadi itu karena dia ingin melakukannya lebih dari sekali. Kalian masih tidak tahu apapun tentang satu sama lain. Ditambah perbedaan usia kalian dan dia satu kantor dengan ayah. Hubungan kalian tidak akan mudah."

"Kita tidak bisa mengatur siapa yang bisa dan siapa yang tidak bisa kita sukai ," kata Sakura pelan. "Dari semua orang, kau yang paling tahu tentang itu."

Ekspresi Sasuke menggelap, dia memilih cara lain untuk meyakinkan Sakura.

"Kau pengecut, Sakura" katanya dingin. "Kau terlalu memikirkan apa yang orang lain pikirkan tentangmu. Kau terlalu takut mengaku bahwa sebenarnya kau menginginkanku. Karena kita terlalu rumit. Sepanjang hidup kita, aku selalu yang memulai semuanya karena kau terlalu pengecut untuk melakukan itu. Hatake hanya jalan keluar paling mudah buatmu."

Sakura mengelus keningnya. "Jadi maksudmu hubunganku dengan Kakashi itu rumit atau mudah?" tanya Sakura. "Pikirkan dulu alasanmu lebih baik lagi, sebelum kau mencoba untuk memanipulasiku kali ini."

Sasuke melangkah maju, lengannya naik seperti ingin memukul sesuatu. Namun tangannya meraup belakang kepala Sakura, menariknya lebih dekat dan mengunci bibir mereka.

"Mmph" Sakura mendorongnya menjauh. "Tidak." Sasuke melangkah mendekat dan Sakura kembali mendorongnya. " _Tidak_!"

Sasuke terhuyung mundur dan menabrak dinding. Mereka membeku dan menahan nafas, menunggu suara langkah ayah yang mungkin terbangun dan mendatangi mereka.

Sakura menghela nafas dalam, nafasnya mengigil. "Tidak," katanya lagi, tegas.

Bahu Sasuke turun, tubuhnya lunglai seperti gumpalan daging yang merosot ke lantai. "Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku," bisiknya, lalu mereka berdua menangis dalam diam. Sakura segera memeluk sosok yang terlihat lemah di hadapannya dalam pelukan erat.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana," Sakura terisak dalam tangis. "Beritahu bagaimana agar kau kembali baik-baik saja."

Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sakura, membiarkan isakan pilu pecah dari bibirnya.

Mereka saling memeluk dalam gelap dan terus bersama di lantai, putus asa mengharapkan rasa kantuk membuat mereka tidak sadar.

.

.

.

Saat Sakura kembali terjaga, mereka masih berbaring di lantai, berpelukan. Sasuke sudah lama bangun, matanya menatap Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Sasuke, suaranya serak. "Kau boleh bersama dengan orang lain, asal kau tetap mengizinkaku bersamamu. Tidak peduli apapun yang kau lakukan dengan orang lain, kau akan tetap mengingat milik siapa kau sebenarnya. Kau tidak akan lupa bahwa kau tercipta untukku."

Dia mempertemukan bibirnya dengan Sakura, dan kali ini tidak ada perlawanan darinya. Ciuman yang terasa seperti dosa yang manis.

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

 **AN** : Inspired by the Dolan Twins. I always thought that there's something going on between them off camera(Or that's just my fujo mind talking). What do you guys think about them?

Daan... Eve lagi bikin multi-chapters, baru sampai chapter tiga dan kali ini Eve mau ngemaso-in Sasuke! Hands up, kalian yang mau nyiksa Sasuke bareng Eve dan Sakura...

Tanya dong; berapa jumlah word count rata- rata di sebuah chapter dalam multi-chapters yang biasa kalian baca? Apa 3k terlalu pendek dan 7k terlalu panjang?

Anyway, Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review.

-with cherry on top-

 **.the autumn evening.**


End file.
